un día caluroso
by rori-war-word
Summary: Nada bueno que hacer en casa, un mal día caluroso y dos amigos que haran lo que sea para pasar el tiempo en un parque, One-shot Taiora.


**¡Hola a todos! Luego de mucho tiempo sin publicar algo hoy les traigo un one shot de una de mis parejas favoritas: el Taiora. Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, obvio. Que disfruten leyendo.**

* * *

—¡Maldita calor! —exclamo Sora, viendo el cielo completamente azul— Tai, has algo.

El castaño miro a su mejor amiga con incredulidad. El entendía que Sora, a sus once años, tuviera ideas "extrañas" y pasar un día caluroso fuera de casa era una de ellas— Por supuesto Sora ¿Qué tal esto? —una vez término de hablar empezó a soplar tanto como pudo a la cara de la pelirroja.

—¡Tai, ya basta! —Grito la pelirroja— ¿no puedes soplar más fuerte?

—Pues lo siento, no es mi culpa que no pueda cumplir cada uno de tus caprichos.

—¡pues deberías! —Y así, ambos amigos reposaron sus cuerpos sobre un árbol. Parecía que cada minuto que pasaban en el parque el calor aumentaba más y más. Ese sin duda sería un día largo para la pelirroja, pues, si estaba en su casa, estaría más cómoda, pero no había nada bueno que hacer. Por otra parte, el calor fuera de casa era casi insoportable.

Tai, por su parte, no veía con malos ojos al clima. El único defecto de estar en ese lugar era el temperamento de su amiga. Por más que veía cada zona del parque, no encontraba algo bueno para su Sora. Cosas como caminar por el parque o jugar futbol eran cosas por las que terminaría muerto si las sugería, tampoco tenía mucho dinero como para ir a ver una película y conociendo a Sora, terminaría pagando la entrada y las palomitas de la pelirroja.

—Sora, espérame aquí. Creo que se como podrás olvidarte un rato de el calor —dijo el castaño, con una sonrisa en su rostro que delataba cuan seguro estaba de sus palabras. Sora, por su parte, dudaba que hubiera algo que hiciera parecer al ardiente clima como el menor de los problemas.

Sora observo a todas partes, sin poder encontrar algo hiciera ver —está bien, te esperare— dijo la pelirroja, dudando de las palabras de su amigo— ¡solo espero que no tardes demasiado!

—Sabes que no tengo las agallas necesarias para hacerte esperar. No tardare más de diez minutos, lo prometo— y dicho esto el castaño salió de la sombra del árbol en que se encontraban.

Sora siguió de reojo a su amigo, perdiéndolo de vista cuando cruzo la calle y el movimiento de los autos le impedían ver más allá de la será del parque.

La pelirroja miro impaciente a las personas que la rodeaban, llegaba incluso a sentir envidia de algunas personas. Vio algunos chicos de su edad jugando con un balón de futbol, otros parecían tener largas carreras, con las personas que estaban bajo la sombra de un árbol fue con las que más se sintió identificada y por ultimo estaban los enamorados, que no tardaban en expresar cuanto se querían— estúpido Tai —fueron las palabras de la pelirroja antes de caer en un sueño profundo, media hora después de que su amigo se marchara del parque.

—¿Sora, estas despierta? —la pregunta fue casi anuble para la pelirroja, pero logro sacarla de su sueño profundo. Al abrir los ojos vio la cara sonriente de su amigo, con un cono de helado en cada mano. La pelirroja intento tomar un tan rápido como pudo, pero el castaño fue más rápido retrocedió— ¡Sora, apestas! —grito Tai, viendo la camisa de su amiga bañada en sudor.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —pregunto la pelirroja, tomando uno de los helados— tardaste como una hora.

—lo siento, de verdad lo siento —se disculpo el castaño— Pero parece que toda la ciudad tuvo la misma idea que yo. Cada vez que buscaba un helado de chocolate ya estaba agotado ¿o preferirías un helado de otro sabor?

—¡nunca! Sabes que solo como helados de chocolate. Pero Tai, debes estar cansado, porque no te sientas.

—Olvídalo, entre estar de pie o estar cerca de tu sudor, elijo estar de pie —dicho esto el castaño empezó a reír, pues la cara de su amiga estaba tan roja como un tomate. Sus risas fueron ahogadas una vez que que noto el enojo de su amiga— vamos, sabes que solo bromeo —el castaño tomo asiento a un lado de su amiga— si quieres te regalo mi helado.

—pero que hay de ti ¿no quieres el tuyo? —Aunque Sora haya hecho esa pregunta, tomo tan rápido como pudo el helado de chocolate de su amigo y empezó a darle largas lamidas.

—yo prefiero cualquier sabor, así que mientras buscaba el tuyo compre algunos para mí. Tal vez si no fueras tan exigente con los helados, no abrías tenido que esperar tanto y no te abrías tenido que empapar de tu sudor.

—creo que si sería bueno probar otro sabores —dicho esto Sora tomo la cabeza de su amigo entre sus manos y le propino un largo e inesperado beso en sus labios. Tras unos segundos la pelirroja se separo de su amigo y poso su dedo índice entre labios un par de segundos —aun no me decido, creo que probaste muchos helados antes de encontrar el de chocolate así que, entre elegir entre el helado de chocolate o cualquier otro sabor, me quedo con el de chocolate. Por cierto ¡ahora quién tiene la cara roja!

—espera, Sora ¿Por qué fue eso? —Al castaño le fue difícil formular la pregunta sin tener que tartamudear.

La pelirroja miro de reojo al cielo y posteriormente miro a su amigo con una amplia sonrisa— te lo diré si me compras otro helado de chocolate -dijo la pelirroja.


End file.
